Adventures in Hell
by mirai138
Summary: Spike and Vicious hang out in hell after their fight, only to encounter endless adventures and non-stop action the whole way through. You'll be on the edge of your seat.


Author's Note: I promise I'm not on any sort of mind enhancing, or in this case, mind dulling drugs. If you find this story incredibly stupid/boring/etc. don't worry. You're not the only one.

****

Adventures in Hell

Spike and Vicious are hanging in hell after their fight.

Spike: This is all that woman's fault.

Vicious: *grumble*

Spike: What'd you say?

Vicious: …nothing…

Spike: What did you say?!

Vicious: I hate you.

Spike: I hate you too, buddy.

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: So…

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …so…

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: … 

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …so… what do you wanna do?

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: … 

Vicious: …

Spike: … 

Vicious: I don't know.

Spike: Hmm…

Vicious: Hmmm…

Spike: Hmmmmm…

Vicious: Hmmmmmmmm…

Spike: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Vicious: Shut up.

Spike: *glares at Vicious*

Vicious: *glares back*

Spike: You started it.

Suddenly, there is a flash of light and a girl falls down into hell. She lands near Spike and Vicious.

Ed: Ouch.

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Ed: *gets up while rubbing her head*

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: Ed?

Ed: Yes?

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Ed: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Ed: …

Spike: God help us.

Ed: Ed is confused.

Spike: Why in hell's name are you here?

Ed: Computer. Bang bang. Crash crash. Funny white light.

Spike: What?

Vicious: I think she's trying to say that there was a terrible accident involving a mother board and a few incorrectly matched wires, in which the wires ignited and lead to mass explosions that dislodged her from her nearby seat and flung her head first into a wall at a velocity of about thirty five miles per hour, thus causing a cerebral hemorrhage upon impact and ultimately death.

Ed: Wee!

Spike: Right. I knew that.

Vicious: Sure you did.

Spike: *glares at Vicious again*

Just then, another white light appeared and Ed was sucked back up from the direction she came as a voice said, "Sorry kid. We sent ya to the wrong place."

Spike: There is a God!

Vicious: Not that you'll ever see him.

Spike: What was that?

Vicious: *sighs*

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: There goes my chance of actually talking to an intelligent life form.

Spike: And what do you mean by that?!

Vicious: Oh, I think you know.

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: Jerk.

Vicious: Jerk times ten.

Spike: Jerk times a hundred.

Vicious: Jerk times a thousand.

Spike: Jerk times a million.

Vicious: Jerk times infinity.

Spike: Jerk times… er…

Vicious: *waiting*

Spike: Damn.

Vicious: Ha.

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: At least I'm not covered in bird poop.

Birdy: Sqkwak!

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: *cough*

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: *yawn*

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: *sneeze*

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: *blink*

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: *burp*

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: *fart*

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: I hate you.

Spike: I hate you too, buddy.

The End.


End file.
